


Guardians

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [26]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't corporeal. But they weren't ghosts. A strange kind of transubstantiation that loved Pup-peroni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 June 2016  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: Katiepult  
> Prompt: I'd prefer the 3 Rotties & treats though  
> Summary: They weren't corporeal. But they weren't ghosts. A strange kind of transubstantiation that loved Pup-peroni.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study of the Hellhounds. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This didn't exactly flow with the prompt like the original twitfic did [see summary for original twitfic]. That said, I rather like how this worked out, especially for a drabble. The Hellhounds fascinate the hell out of me, pun entirely intended, and I want to know more about them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It was never a case of their existence or lack thereof. They have always existed. Perhaps not in this current form, but they have always been the protectors of the Master. It is their eternal sacred duty. When one dies, it is reborn anew; a perfect duplicate of whatever it needs to be to perpetuate the Master's safeguarding. Even when the Master was lying in wait to be born, they have been there to pave the way and defend.

Jackals, cobras, vultures, corvids, wolves, Rottweilers… So many forms, so many lives, but always for the Master.

It's all for Him.


End file.
